


1: Rising

by imagineagentwash



Series: Incandescence [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagentwash/pseuds/imagineagentwash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise it will have to do w/ RvB and Destiny. Featuring my OC Sophie (wow what a surprise I named her that), Blues, Reds, Freelancers, and your Destiny faves. No knowledge of Destiny needed. Expect fluff and action. CW for suicidal thoughts, violence, blood, self harm, and food. Oh yeah, and all of your ships are canon. You're welcome. Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1: Rising

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and i didn't proofread so sorry for mistakes or shitty writing lmao

It wasn't a good feeling. But it was there every day and I couldn't remember a time without it... I was just engulfed in it and it felt like it was eating my life force away. Every day, the dread and pain of having to wake up every day clawed at my happiness, and eventually I was too tired to defend my sanity, too exhausted to try to conserve any sort of optimism. Especially this morning, slumped at a desk in the most trivial class ever to fucking exist; Class Assembly. Emotionally alone, aloof, making sure to pull my sleeves of my hoodie over my hands as I typed, as not to reveal the scars. I felt small, trivial, worthless. But at the same time I felt trapped, and a desire to find something hid in the shadows of the back of my mind. A little curious light in the back of my brain that faintly whispered to my conscience, "You're not this weak." However, it was extinguished by the looming darkness of depression. The anxiety and sadness clouded me, overcame me as I sat, letting my brain and body deteriorate. But I allowed it.

As the dean nonchalantly droned on, the cold, florescent overhead lights shut off. It was relief at first. The ignorant, insensitive kids and the classroom around me seemed to fade away, and for a second it was peaceful. It also allowed me to let my sadness blend and absorb in to my surroundings, the dark made me feel like I didn't have to hide my feelings. Then, the alarm went off, three continuous beeps. Next the screams came, high pitched from students filled with terror and the teacher yelling at them to quiet down. Only one situation for that alarm pattern. Lockdown.

The other students made shoddy efforts to barricade the door. I stood up (and my poor health caused my vision to black out for a second) just sat at my desk and watched them. Nobody noticed me not moving. They were so frantic, to preserve what? It was ridiculous. A gunman against some scrawny, bratty teenagers. I didn't care. I felt my awareness fading, my sanity slipped through my fingers. As booming footsteps outside approached and the kids became louder, I sat. Made no effort to help, no effort to save any of them or even myself. If I were going to die, so be it. My last sliver of stability and sense faded away, and suddenly the whisper in my mind that told me I wasn't weak got much louder. I don't know what happened after that.

I awoke suddenly. Not in a bed or anything (I've been barely been sleeping lately anyway). just assumed a conscience; came to awareness in a human host. The lights were still off, and I was still in the assembly. Everyone had hidden under the few remaining desks that weren't used as barricades. I was still sitting in my chair. But my feet picked me up rapidly (thankfully I didn't black out)and propelled me to the doorway. Light poured in through cracks as the doors gave out. Bullets were getting trapped in the entanglement of junk piled in front of the doorway, but eventually some flew through the room. They glowed green and left florescent tracks in the air, yet around the tracks from the bullets were ribbons of the darkest black I had ever seen. Onyx streams that whizzed after the bullets, the same color as the shade I visualized my sadness was. I watched bodies drop to the ground as they got pierced with the gunshots. I was overtaken with a force, and as I ran the light in the back of my mind got brighter and brighter. Definitely not primal instinct, that would trigger me to run away from the intruders. I was sprinting towards the gunmen, surrounded in an shield of strength and unmatched power. This wasn't me. My skin crawled, because my normal self wouldn't care about some murderer in the school. It stunned me for a second, but I immediately focused back into the real world. I couldn't have been two feet away from the killers when I looked to my left, and saw a girl slowly walking towards the men. I dashed in a zigzag pattern, as the attackers' guns were trained on me. She was clad in a worn, oversized hoodie, and her loose sleeves rode up in the midst of the chaos to reveal wrists painted in deep red scars. Her face dull, shoulders slumped, skin sullen, black eyes lifeless and tired. She looked remotely familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. As she stepped slowly towards what she believed was the light streaming from the doorway, I understood. She wanted to die. I could see her darkness, and I wasn't going to let her lose the battle against it. I neared the men and drowned out everything around me. I halted, and unleashed my power. The little voice in the back of my head turned into a scream and the corners of my vision turned white. I looked down and saw a vortex of light growing near my chest. It was the purest and brightest white I had ever seen, and I wanted to reach out and touch it. But my better judgment and that little voice in my head held me back. They warned me that this power was dangerous, raw, untamed. It had to be wielded correctly, safely, and for good. I held off, pulled my hand back, and then when the sphere of light was putting an intense pressure on me. I threw my arms out to my sides. I was ready to let this spark combust. The ball, now as big as my wingspan, let out a deafening "boom" as it exploded. My vision was shrouded in a brilliant white, but the last thing I saw was the black fading from that poor girl's eyes and the dark figures in the doorway kneel down to the floor and then disintegrate. I was an inferno of power and will and freedom for a fraction of a second. The light engulfed my being. I let it.


End file.
